


when we're married

by fairyuphoria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Season 7, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, soft klance, this scene is heavily inspired by a scene from the movie the village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyuphoria/pseuds/fairyuphoria
Summary: After a bombing at the Garrison, Team Voltron and their families flee to safe houses at an abanonded Garrison base for safety, where Lance finds Keith sitting on his porch at night.“Why are you on my porch?” He spits out at last, unable to hold back the question that was on the tip of his tongue this entire time. He watches Keith startle, his shoulder stiffening and his gaze now set on the dirt below where the tip of their shoes rest.“It’s dangerous right now,” He shrugs.“There are other porches,” Lance shoots back, raising an eyebrow.





	when we're married

Lance sees him through the window in his families new dining room, he’s setting the table for dinner and his niece is telling him something about some animal Hunk told her about but when he sees his silhouette sitting on the porch, he can’t find it in himself to care. “Lance!” Rachel futilely calls out to him as he abandons the stack of plates he still had to set out, quickly walking to the door instead. He can’t find it in himself to care about dinner anymore, either. 

 

It’s been three days since he last saw Keith, he knows this because that was the day of the first bombing that had happened at the Garrison. After everything, snuffing out what they assumed was a large portion of the Galra army and the war with it, assuming they would have some sort of peace at last, it shook them. Of course, Team Voltron held a meeting, trying to come up with some game plan, any idea of who could’ve set it off when the Garrison had such high security measures for that exact reason. Keith had been the one to make the call, truly having risen up to the call of being the leader they needed, it made Lance’s chest swell with pride, instructing all of them to relocate, out of the places they were staying in the Garrison for the time being and to safe houses of sorts. He feels slightly bad for uprooting his family again, dragging them across the state to a station that the Garrison had abandoned, once used for flight drills, when they’d just begun to feel like they could make a new home at the base for the time being. The houses that used to be used by soldiers and commanders back in the day were surprisingly homey, but a bit outdated, though his mom seemed to love it and he would catch her smiling at the uniqueness of the house, nostalgia sparkling in her eyes. It’s enough to put him at ease for the time being, and with everyone else he cares for being in the houses beside and around his own, it makes him feel like he’s back on the castleship, it’s a little less lonely and a little more comforting. 

 

Lance sucks in a sharp breath as the cold fall chill, that only seemed to settle this early in the year in the deserts of Arizona, hit him, stepping onto the creaking old wooden porch. Keith doesn’t flinch, not even moving to see whose coming out, though he’s sure he knows, as Lance toes his way crossed to where he’s perched on the edge, legs hanging to brush the deep red dirt with his boots. Lance settles in the spot next to him, briefly glancing at the other, who stares out in the darkness beyond the base, before settling his gaze to stare with him. There’s a moment of silence before Lance finds himself unable to stand it anymore, “Iverson is going to start questioning people tomorrow,” He mumbles, swinging his leg to kick some dust up, watching it arch in front of him and then settle once more. “Everyone with Garrison access is going to be, like, interrogated. Full on detective style.”

 

Finally, Keith speaks, his voice soft, and his sights still never leaving that point in the distance. “To see who could’ve set off the bomb?” Lance is sure Keith already knows, so he’s not sure why he’s asking. Lance simply nods back. And then another silence, the only noise is someone resuming setting the table from in the house, clanking plates and forks, and the crickets. 

 

Lance nearly jumps when Keith’s head finally turns, half way to fully facing him, like he doesn’t want to actually look at him. His eyes only briefly meet his own before darting away. “It’s cold,” He states, it almost makes Lance roll his eyes. “You don’t have a jacket on. You should go back inside.”

 

Lance does roll his eyes at that. What does Keith take him as? An idiot? Maybe. “Why are you on my porch?” He spits out at last, unable to hold back the question that was on the tip of his tongue this entire time. He watches Keith startle, his shoulder stiffening and his gaze now set on the dirt below where the tip of their shoes rest. 

 

“It’s dangerous right now,” He shrugs.

 

“There are other porches,” Lance shoots back, raising an eyebrow, before nodding his head at Shiro’s house in front of his own to make a point.

 

Keith blinks, finally meeting his eyes for a moment, his mouth opening and then closing when he finds nothing to say back. Lance’s heart swoops a bit, it’s out of character, Keith always had something to say, a remark to rebuttal Lance’s. The quiet made the air feel like it was electric, sparking as it bumped into the things it hugged. 

 

Lance shuffles, restlessly, turning his head to look down the road between the long row of identical houses. “Do you think I’m too… dismissive?” He asks, keeping his eyes away from where he feels Keith staring at him.

 

“I know sometimes I make light of things, joke, and try to forget about what’s actually going on around me. Like the Galra killing people, destroying our home, Shiro going missing…,” He trails off, leaving the other things he wanted to say hanging in the air. Like when you left, like… like us, what we had. “It’s just easier that way. It’s hard to be brave when I focus too much on everything.” Lance turns, pasting as small teasing smile on his face when he looks to Keith, who stares back with this stupid dumbfounded look that Lance can’t help but love, “Though, no ones as brave as you, huh? I always wished I had your bravery. Even back when we were in the Garrison, you just… you never worried about anything else, were never scared, you just did what you wanted. You kinda hold the record for bravery, huh?”

 

Keith licks his lips, eyebrows furrowed. “It’s not always a competition, you know?”

 

“I know,” Lance says quietly, looking away to collect his thoughts. “How are you so brave all the time? The rest of the world could be losing their shit, Hunk could be throwing up from fear, and you’re still just…,” He waves his hand around to gesture at Keith, because even now, he has this way about him that just screams unafraid and dauntless.

 

Keith shrugs, looking back out into the night. “I just don’t worry about what will happen, it’s not worth thinking about,” He bites at his lower lip before continuing. “I only do what needs to be done, I guess.”

 

Lance lets out a breath, his eyes trail to a stray string on a rip in his jeans, picking at it as he thinks, this is why he loved him. Why he always had. Beneath what seemed like a disregard for others feelings and impulsive decisions, was actually just a man who wanted to do what was best for those around him, no matter what. Keith had a heart of gold, hidden under all of the grime and grit that he’d collected over the years and tried to use as a disguise. 

 

“How’d you know I was here?” Keith clears his throat, looking and raising an eyebrow at Lance this time.

 

He can’t help but snort, looking to the window behind them, shining amber light onto the porch. He can just barely see the back of his father’s head and his mother bringing another plate of food from the kitchen to set on the table, “You’re not exactly hidden, you know?”

 

Keith finally cracks a smile, shaking his head and letting out a small huff of laughter. “I guess I’m not, huh?” He pauses before mumbling, “Maybe I wasn’t trying to hide.”

 

Lance blinks back at the other, there’s something hidden in between those words. It’s what they were so used to, the two of them, hiding from one another. Running from what was there. It was always unspoken, a promise the both of them had made, to never speak of what they knew was looming between them. It had been there before Keith had left him- them, for the Blade of Marmora, and it was still there when he returned matured and grizzled. Maybe Lance is tired of trying to hide too. Maybe he doesn’t want to be quiet about this anymore. 

 

So he speaks, he breaks the one and only promise the two of them fought to keep, “When we’re married,” He pauses, he could turn back now, but he finds nothing in him that wants to, “Will you dance with me?” 

 

He steals some of Keith’s bravery for a moment and looks to the other, whose jaw is slack and eyes wide in shock. He looks like he had just slapped him. He might as well have. “My mom would love to see that,” He whispers in the cold air. 

 

And for a moment, Lance feels all of the valor within him being swept away with a gust of wind that ruffles Keith’s long strands of hair. Keith stares, and then stares longer, eyebrows pinched painfully, before looking away, jaw snapping closed. Lance let’s out a huff, shaking his head. 

 

“Why can’t you just say what you’re thinking?” Lance bites out, the months, years, of frustration leaking out. 

 

“Why can’t you ever stop saying what you are?” Keith snaps back. Lance leans away from the other, watching as Keith swallows, adams apple bobbing furiously, before he speaks again. “Why do you always step up and lead when I’m the one that’s supposed to be leading? If… if I want to dance, I will ask you to dance. If I want to speak, I will open my mouth and I will speak. Everyone is always telling me to talk, you, Shiro, my Dad. Why? What good is that going to do? Telling you guys everything I’m thinking.”

 

“W-What’s going to come of me saying that sometimes I can barely make mission plans or fight properly?” Lance stares back with wide eyes, Keith’s fists holding the side of the porch so hard his knuckles look ghostly in the moonlight. Maybe he shouldn’t have broken the promise. But then Keith continues. “What…. what good could possibly come from me telling you that the only time I’m ever scared, like the rest of the world, like Hunk, is when I think of you getting hurt?”

 

What started as Keith barking out his words, the anger and irritation so clear in his tone, had been reduced to nothing but a soft tired whisper. Breathy huffs come from between Keith’s parted lips as he stares Lance down. A promise shattered, and all Lance can do is mouth around all the words he wants to say back. “That is why I’m on your porch, Lance,” Keith mumbles, raw in a way that Lance has never heard him speak before, all emotions bare and walls broken away in this moment, “I’m scared of losing you more than anyone else.”

 

The string Lance was fiddling with before is pinched between his fingers so hard it almost hurts, but it’s nothing compared to the feeling of his chest right now, like it’s bursting, like the static in the air had found its way into his lungs and now his ribcage was nothing but a flurry of exploding energy. 

 

“And yes,” Keith says with a certain determination. “I will dance with you on our wedding night.” 

 

And where a broken promise once stood, a new one is formed and it’s enough to finally have all of the vivacity within Lance burst out from between his lips in the form of a small sob, breathy and barely there, as one single tear skips down his cheek. The tidal wave of relief and something beautiful overtakes him and it kind of feels like the times the undertow had taken him as a child, but this time he can’t find it in himself to be scared of drowning. 

 

And if, from inside, his mother sees the two dark silhouettes reach out to one another and become one, she doesn’t say anything. Only a small knowing smile teasing at her lips from the dining room table and sparkle of knowing in her eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> here's the scene this is based off of!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Txry7KZuIc
> 
> hope you enjoyed :-)


End file.
